THIS invention relates to a diving ballast.
Weightbelts are most commonly used as a ballast for scuba divers. These belts generally comprise a length of webbing onto which a selected number of apertured weights may be threaded, depending on the ballast required for a particular diver.
As they are separate and heavy items, weightbelts of this type are generally inconvenient to transport. Further, when diving from a boat, the weightbelts are usualy stored at a position remote from the divers in the bow of the boat. When donning equipment, various weightbelts then have to be identified and passed to their owners. This takes up additional time in the pre-dive routine.